


Rock Me Baby

by Birdfluff



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Existentialism, Handcuffs, Ice Skating, Knifeplay, M/M, Port Touching, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdfluff/pseuds/Birdfluff
Summary: “How do you feel about Mercenary Day, Jack?”“Kitten, I haven’t been alive that long to experience it.”---A side tangent fromAnything To Say You’re Mine
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Katagawa Jr. (Borderlands)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

What sucked about living in an abandoned sewer system is that everything was made of metal. It practically reflected the weather from the outside. Katagawa was happy to have found a heating generator when he did. It was missing a few parts but as long as it worked and wasn’t prone to exploding, he didn’t care. It wasn’t the safest fireplace but warmth was more important to him than dying to frostbite. Katagawa was awake. He had been up for the last few minutes, but Jack’s electric heat was addictive. He didn’t want an excuse to pull away from it. Jack didn’t need to sleep. He would always greet him with a lopsided smile before taking his chin and kissing his cheek. He was so soft in the mornings. Katagawa couldn't figure out why. He could ask but it was rare for Jack to give him a non flirtatious answer.

The ex-CEO readjusted his hands on the hologram as he stretched, desiring to feel the muscles up his bare back that he loved to bite. He shuddered at the feeling of Jack’s dick brushing against his own. The back of his throat let out a surprise _mmph_ that gave away to his sleeping facade. He felt the AI smile against his scalp. There was his hand under his chin, tilting his head up. Katagawa opened his eyes a little to bathe in his gorgeous maskless face. The kiss was closer to his mouth today. “Evenin’, Kat... Need a wake-me-up?”

His hand slid down to his ass, tracing his fingers over the bare skin. Katagawa’s typical response to that would be to flip around and perch himself on his groin and let Jack take it from there. He liked to be slowly worked up as Jack teased his port. It would leave him breathless on some days. However, today wasn’t typical. Katagawa took him by the back of the head and briefly kissed his lips. “No.”

Jack didn’t argue and Katagawa wasn’t going to correct the placement of his hands. This morning was the beginning of Mercenary Day. It was the busiest time of year for Maliwan, and yet here was Katagawa, underneath Promethea, in a sewer. He had fallen from such a high pedestal. Somehow, he wasn’t too depressed about it. He never cared about his family. There was no reason for him to miss that aspect. No, this year was different. This Mercenary Day, he had Jack. Katagawa wasn’t the most romantic person in the world. His attempts are normally taken as creepy or way too forward, but Jack seemed to be the only person who understood him. It felt… good. He wanted to express that somehow.

His hands mindlessly roamed the AI’s body. “How do you feel about Mercenary Day, Jack?”

“Do you want Handsome Jack’s answer or mine?”

Katagawa raised a brow. “Yours, of course. Why would I ask a dead man?”

A small amused breath shot out of his nose. “Kitten, I haven’t been alive that long to experience anything. I wasn’t in Rhys’ head for _that_ long. It felt like forever, though.”

Katagawa hummed before hoisting himself off the bed. “Come with me.”

“Phrasing, Kitten.” Jack teased with a chuckle. When the ex-CEO didn’t respond, he sat up with a quirked brow and avidly watched his naked body saunter around the room, admiring how his hips bounced. He pouted when Katagawa’s slender and beautiful physique was soon consumed in thick layers of clothes. “What are you doing? You look like a marshmallow.”

“We’re going out.”

“Whhhhy? I thought you hated the cold.”

“It’s Mercenary Day, Jack.” He struggled to lean to grab his gloves off of his chair.

“... Okay??”

“I would like to spend the night with you, as lovers.”

“That is precious, seriously. I’m flattered, but may I make a suggestion?”

Here we go again. He adjusted the eyepatch over his ECHOeye. “Of course.”

“We don’t go out, I take _aaaaall_ that off, and we spend all night getting freaky.”

“Mmm, tempting.”

“Just imagine for a second.” Jack inevitably won with these reasonings, especially when the hologram is naked, but Katagawa felt like he could tone him out today. He heard the humming of the roomba as it took flight and soon he saw his arms wrap around his waist. He felt the AI’s head resting on his right side. No doubt, he was going to use his port to his advantage. “Imagine this, us lying down, no clothes, my hands on your hips. Digging my fingers into you until I find that sweet spot juuuust above your thighs.”

Katagawa asked tonelessly. “And where will my hands be?” 

“Handcuffed to the bed.” He said as he nipped his ear. “You’ll be blindfolded. Probably put something in your ears too so the only thing you can feel and taste is me.”

His breathing hitched. He could feel the hologram’s smile pressing into his nape as he tilted his nose under his jaw, pushing into him so that he craned his head up and reveal more of his neck. Katagawa felt himself growing dizzy imagining that. “Promise?”

“Oh, I promise, Kitten.” He growled as he tug him towards the bed, nipping his skin. He could just barely feel his cock pressed up on him from the four layers he had on. If he didn’t, he would have let Jack take him then and there, but he was too lazy to start peeling.

“Mmm, Jacky.” He led him on a bit more by leaving a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth that made the AI tighten his hold around him. Even though Jack was finally more physical, he was still made of light, so Katagawa shoved himself through the AI’s arms and looked back at him with an evil smile. “We can do that when we get back.”

Jack glared, stomping his foot. “I hate it when you do that! It’s not fair! I had you.”

“You’re such a child.”

“Not a child… You’re just unfair.”

Giggling, Katagawa decided to not leave him hanging. He cupped his face and pressed his mouth into him, nibbling on his lips in the deep kiss that Jack seemed to go crazy for. He pulled off before the AI completely melted into him. He adored how soft his face can become by just doing a few small things. It was endearing. Katagawa kissed his cheek. “Get dressed, dear.”

In almost an instant, the hologram had his mask back and was clothed in heavy gear that he didn’t need but Katagawa was thankful for. Jack was becoming more cooperative lately after their… well, relationship truly blossomed. Katagawa was on the fence on whether or not Jack truly loved him or grown to love his body. Either way, he continued on as if the subject didn’t bother him. Genuity was something he wanted out of this relationship, despite his feeble attempts at smothering it out.

Once used to the lights of Promethea, Katagawa now found them to be breathtaking with the falling snow that gently fell down. Jack, who was attached to his arm, seemed to be enamored by it as he whistled. “Now that… that is pretty.”

“I agree. It’s quite romantic.”

Jack scoffed. “You kids these days think snow is romantic? I mean, sure it’s nice and all, but I can think of so many other things that can really set the mood.”

“Okay, boomer.”

“I’m eleven so shut the fuck up.”

Katagawa burst into laughter in spite of himself. He saw that coming, yet he was still giggling like an idiot. He wanted to punch that beaming grin off his face. “I hate that joke so much! I hate it! Get away from me. I hate you.”

Jack pulled him by his stomach and held him against his chest as he squirmed. “You know, no matter how many times you say that I don’t think you mean it, Kitten.”

“Fuck you…!”

“Mmm, don’t threaten me with a good time, Kat.” 

Katagawa slapped his naughty hand slipping under his clothes. “Hey.”

Jack giggled and squeezed him. He seemed to be more clingy than usual. The hologram normally hovered beside him on their trips. He only touched him if there were people. A simple arm over the shoulder. Jack would get in his bubble and stay there until they were half way home. The ex-CEO could walk like this if he wanted, the AI didn’t weigh anything. He continued to stand there, watching the colorful snowflakes fall and the crowds in the park meander about. There was an ice skating rink in the middle that was chock full of people. Ice skating wasn’t the fondest memory in his bank and he wasn’t about to embarrass himself in front of Jack, unlike the many times before. This wasn’t stopping him from giving into the feeling in his heart that was growing at an unstoppable rate.

“So, Kat, what do ya got planned for us, ‘as lovers’? If you’re planning for us to skate, then prepared to get your perky ass kicked.”

“ _You_ can skate. I’ll watch you from over here.”

“Psssh, come on, Kat. Plaaaaay with meeeee. It’s free admissiooonnnn.”

Any normal day, Katagawa would selfishly dismiss it, but today he felt… he couldn’t put it into words. He did feel like himself but also not. “Fine. Only because it’s free.”

“Yes! You’re awesome.”

“I know.” He brushed it off coolly. On the inside, however, he felt like he was hovering over a pit, waiting to fall down.

Jack didn’t need skates. That was the only thing Katagawa was jealous about, was that Jack could wear whatever he wanted without exchanging credit, while Katagawa had to go through the trash to find clothes that ill suited him. Katagawa was good at not showing what he was feeling. He could be perfectly stoic or wear a smile without a problem. As he stared down at his ice skates, all he could think about was his hand being sliced open by one of his older siblings. They kept saying it was an accident but he knew that wasn’t true. Accidents don’t give you an embarrassing sling.

In the present that won’t happen, he thought as he flexed his cybernetic fingers into his metal palm, but the pit was still eagerly expecting him. He looked up from his seat to see the hologram having a grand ole time skating around the rink. Thankfully, he remembered to cloak the roomba, but Katagawa hoped that it was projecting him where no one would run into it. He would simply have to trust Jack with that.

He was not going to call the AI over to help him stand up. That would be humiliating in front of all these adults and children. The gate to the rink wasn’t crowded with civilians entering and exiting now. Katagawa took in a shallow breath and forced himself to stand up. There was that feeling again, as if he was walking on a tightrope. He stumbled into the wall and clung on. His shaking legs shuffled to the ice like a newborn baby Drifter. He kept seeing four legs, now six, back to two--four--two--five? Oh god, he was on the ice. His two robot arms kept him from falling on his face.

“Kitten? Hey--hey, Katagawa. Babe.” He felt two hands cup his face and saw Jack’s worrisome expression in his vision.

Katagawa lunged at him, grabbing the hologram’s coat. He loudly squealed when his legs gave up underneath him, but Jack caught and hoisted him back onto his skates before he properly slipped. The ex-CEO threw his arms around the AI, shaking.

“Easy--! Eeeeaaasy, babe. Why didn’t you tell me this was your first time?”

“It’s not…!” He gasped, fearfully, “You’re smiling, I know you are! You asshole.”

He pulled away enough and nudged Katagawa. “Does it look like I’m smiling?”

“You look angry. If you drop me on purpose, I swear--”

“I’m not dropping you, Katagawa.” He said in a hushed tone. “I’ve got you.” He squeezed his arms. “See? You’re okay. You don’t have to get all defensive because you’re scared. Yeah, yeah, don’t argue with me. I know. I want you to look around for a second, Kat. Is anyone paying attention to us?”

“... No.”

“That’s right. Everyone’s off in their own little world. Now look at me… Does it look like I’m trying to make your life miserable?”

Katagawa paused a little longer. “... No.”

“Right.” He smiled such a genuinely sweet smile. “Why don’t you tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

His compliment eased the ex-CEO slightly. “I don’t like how slick this is.”

“You’re not going to lose balance any time soon, okay? I’ll keep you secure. I could probably teach you how to skate better from behind-- Wow, that is quite the stink eye. Alright, Kitten, I won’t torture you. You hang onto me, okay? You breathing?”

“I’m breathing...”

He held the ex-CEO as he slowly skated backwards. “Good, because I don’t know what will happen if you start coughing up blood on the ice.”

Katagawa let a small nervous chuckle out. He knew what Jack was doing. The AI was trying to make him forget he was hovering over ice. Katagawa nuzzled his chest. “That would definitely cause a scene and my cover will be blown for sure.”

“Nah, I’d kill everyone here before that happened.”

“How kind of you to protect my identity like that. You would need to erase the footage as well.”

“You really think I’d leave evidence? I take that as an insult, Kitten.”

“Rhys would panic whether you would or not.”

“Hmm, yeah, you got that right. Man, I kind of want to do that just for fun, you know? Have the rink all to ourselves, doing all sorts of things.”

“If you think that I will willingly have sex with you on bitter ice while it's snowing, you are sorely mistaken.”

Jack cackled and squeezed him. “Oh come on, you don’t complain when--”

“Say one more word about this in public and I will end you.”

“Fine, I’ll say it later. In private.”

Katagawa rolled his eyes. “You’re impossible.”

“Look on the bright side, I got you to smile and we’re skating together. I’m not completely impossible, right?”

Becoming aware of the ice again made him feel weary. “I suppose you’re right… However, I wish to be done.”

“I got no problems with that, Kat. You did good.” He kissed his forehead. “Hang on.” 

He glided the ex-CEO towards the gate and helped him across the floor to an empty bench, where he more fell down on than sat. Katagawa aggressively tore off the skates and sat them down beside him even though he wanted to chuck it at the nearest annoying child who would not stop screaming.

“... I can break his neck for you.”

Katagawa looked at him with high brows. “You’re not usually at my beck and call this often, Jack. Has the holiday spirit gotten through your code?”

Jack shrugged. “Skating with you was pretty romantic if you ask me. You’re fun to tease.”

“I think I’ve gathered that much.” Katagawa scoffed. “How was that romantic? I looked stupid.”

“I don’t know.” He said with a huff as he plopped down beside him, throwing his arm over his shoulder. “You looked like you knew what you were doing to me.”

“You were escorting me.”

“No, I was keeping you balanced while you pushed. You can’t think that I do all the work in this relationship, babe. It’s not healthy.”

“You’re teasing me again.”

“Half teasing.”

“You haven’t answered my question, Jack.”

“What question?”

“You’re more clingy than usual. Has Mercenary Day corrupted you in some way? Or are you trying to get me to bed with you?”

“Maybe you’re right about the snow or whatever, I’m just happy to be here with you.”

“... Truly?”

Jack paused. “... I’m not Handsome Jack, Kitten. I’ve got nothing secret planned. What you see is what you get. I promise.”

He almost never pulled the ‘Not Handsome Jack’ card, but now he’s done it twice in one day? Katagawa wondered if he was on the same wavelength of somewhat doubting the genuity of this relationship. The ex-CEO placed his hand on the AI’s chin, his thumb stroking over his bottom lip. He had a rather creepy, possessive smile on his face. “Even if you did have a secret, I would find out. I always do. There is nothing you can hide from me, darling.”

“Oh, I know, Kat.” Jack lovingly leaned in and kissed him on the lips. “Mmm, tell me. What if you did find something?”

“I’d torture you.” He stated simply as if it was obvious. “Tape the roomba in place so you couldn’t escape. Force you to watch me as I cut you open. I may not have my trigger, Jack, but I think a blade will do just as nicely.”

His form briefly shuddered and glitched, probably from imagining the scenario. 

Katagawa chuckled. “Jack, am I seriously turning you on by describing how I would interrogate you?”

“Can you blame me for finding you hot? Jesus.”

He spread his legs out a bit more. “Careful. You might turn red again.”

“Shit, am I?”

“Not yet. Do you want me to keep going?”

Jack leered around before whispering. “Later… or you could, I don’t know, demonstrate later. Whatever you want.”

“I’m sure you would prefer I demonstrate it, if merely talking about it gets you going.”

“You’re hot, what can I say?”

“A lot already, seeing as you have repeated yourself.”

Jack stuck his tongue out at him. He leaned in and smooched his port, which, due to the cold, gave him a surprisingly nice warmth that spread throughout his body rather than a visceral shock straight to his dick that he was used to.

“That color suits you, Kitten.”

Katagawa blew a raspberry in return. The hologram grinned and pulled him up close, squeezing his side before patting his thigh as he stood up, gesturing at one of the many stands in the park. “You want something warm before you start bitching about how cold it is?”

“You know me so well. I’ll take whatever cider they have.”

“Kay, babe. You stay here so you can get a good look at my ass in these jeans.”

Katagawa tried to not look embarrassed when an involuntary snicker escaped his throat. Jack looked so cute when he was so goddamn proud of himself, though. “You’re precious.”

He fired finger guns at him as he walked away. Inevitably, Katagawa did watch him leave. He always had a little sashay to his gait that made it hard for his eyes to pull away. Like a predatory animal watching prey, Katagawa surveyed Jack, studying the people around him, as if waiting for someone to try to pounce on him. He wasn’t sure what it was but he was more possessive than usual today too. Maybe it was the crowd keeping him on edge. He wasn’t used to hiding in plain sight. There was no shadows to seep into. Everywhere he looked, bright lights lit the area as if it was midday instead of midnight.

“Um, hello.”

Katagawa looked over to see two girls, one who a lot shyer than the other who spoke first. He simply raised a brow at them.

“Hi, my friend thinks you’re cute and she was--” 

“Is your friend nameless? How tragic”

“Oh, no!” She laughed nervously, “She’s Janet, I’m Lindsey, and sh--” 

“I don’t think I asked for your name.”

His cold hints phased them but not enough for them to leave. “Um, sorry, uh, and she was wondering if you would skate with her.”

“I’m not interested.”

“Oh, that’s, um, that’s okay. Could she sit here--?”

Deciding to not yell at children, he took a more adult approach and attempted to reason with them. “Listen, whatever your name was--don’t repeat yourself, I don’t care. Your attempts at being a wingwoman is not doing her any favors, and I’m very much the wrong person that you should be trying to snuggle up to. Why don’t you--”   
He didn’t even noticed that Jack had returned until he felt himself lifted from the chilly wood and placed onto a much warmer lap. Flushed, he gawked at the hologram’s disapproving glare.

“He’s not interested in pedophilia, kiddies. Move along.” He shooed them along with hurried hand motions and the little girl quickly pushed her friend away, chattering quietly.

Katagawa huffed. “Great, do I still look like a teenager?” Not that Katagawa wanted to look old. Everyone has said to him that he will become thankful for a young face as he grows older. When was that going to start?

“You look just fine, Kitten. I got your cider.”

His cybernetic sensors were having a field day filling his body with a wonderful flow of warmth. He snuggled up to the hologram. “My, is that jealousy in your tone?”

“Yes.”

“Jack!” He cried out, stretching out his name into two syllables with his laugh.

“What? I can’t even leave you alone for a couple of seconds and I turn around and someone’s hitting on you.”

“It doesn’t happen that often.”

“Uh, yeah, it does. You just don’t notice it. Everyone sees this sexy mysterious man walking around and wonder what’s under that eyepatch and suddenly they want a piece of you. It’s bullshit.”

“That sounds like the start to a terrible porn, Jack.”

“It would be if I wasn’t around.”

Now this was cute. Katagawa smirked after taking a sip from his drink. “You do know that I handled myself quite well before I gave you life. Nothing raunchy happened. No terrible incidents because a drunkard got too handsy. I never got arrested.”

“I know you can do just fine without me, Kitten. The thing is is that you’re the only Katagawa I have and I don’t want to lose that.”

… Oh.

“You are that afraid to lose me?”

“I almost did lose you, Kat. Shit happens. I could wake up one day and you’re not interested in me anymore, or you’re gone, or… You’re not like me. You don’t have a chance at immortality.” 

His question for genuity was finally answered and it was… He wasn’t expecting anything like this. “Jack...”

“Some day you are going to die, Kat, and I’m never going to be prepared for that.”

“... If I am to die one day, darling, I am bringing you with me.” He met his gaze with a solemn face.

“You really think there’s an afterlife, Kitten? Because, believe me, there is none for AIs. I’ve been there.”

“In my opinion, I don’t think anything happens when we die. We simply cease to exist. My mother, on the other hand, before she died, she kept saying her soul was going to become one with the stars and watch over us. I thought that was the dementia talking, but it has stuck with me for years.” He distractedly rubbed over the foam cup with his thumbs. “You may be made up of code, Jack, but there is a soul in you. Maybe your soul will be able to become a star once you perish… and when we get up there, I won’t rest until I find you… Are you alright, Jack? You don’t look well. Do I need to get a bug out of your system?”

His chest hiccuped. “No--no bugs. That was really… You promise?”

It wasn’t scientifically sound, to Katagawa afterlife was mostly based on the fear of the unknown. The ex-CEO never thought to be scared of dying, except for the few times he narrowly escaped it. It would be nice, to escape his mortal form and collide into the hologram in an astral state where no one would bother them. It sounded very nice. “I promise. Anything for you. For us.”

It was a grateful but also a rather sorrowful smile on his face when he leaned over and nuzzled the side of his head, his eyes closed. “For us...” He softly repeated to himself as he squeezed his shoulder. "Thanks, Kat."

“Darling?” 

“What’s up, babe?”

“May I tell you something… that I’m not too keen on sharing?”

Jack opened his eyes. “You wanna leave?”

“Not yet. I don’t care who hears.”

“... Alright, Kat. Whaddya wanna say?”

He took another sip for liquid courage even though this cider didn't have alcohol in it. “... My first love was you, Jack.”

Jack looked at him with eyebrows raised so high that they were about to touch the edges of his mask. “You’re shitting me.”

Katagawa looked at him with mild disgust. “When... have I ever?”

“No, no no, I can’t be. Come on you have had to had a crush on little Timmy in, like, grade school or something.”

“Sure, but those were obsessions.”

“I hate to tell ya, but you’re obsessed with me too.”

“And that obsession turned into love...” He didn’t think this is how he would confess but here they were. He wanted to, after saying how he wanted to die with him. It was appropriate. “I love you, Jack.”

The hologram’s form convulsed as he wore a strange smile. “You’ve got horrible taste in men, Kitten.”

“I said I was in love with you, not Handsome Jack.”

“Yeah, you made that pretty clear.”

Not liking his silence, he nudged the AI. “What about you? Am I your first love? Or was it Rhys?”

“You kidding? Rhys was too much of a fanboy and I already had my fill of that with Nakayima. I just wanted to use him as my body. You, on the other hand…” He paused, looking him over. “Yeah, you’re different.”

“How so?”

“I fell in love with you.” His genuinely sweet smile made his heart burst into flames. “Katagawa, I would kill for you, like, mass murder the whole planet if it got you to smile… God, your smile is, like, this going to sound really stupid and sappy, but I’m gonna say it anyway. Seeing you smile is what I look forward to every time you wake up. If anyone upsets you, I’m going to torture them for a looooong time and it’ll be up to you to decide when you want me to kill them.”

That. Was. A turn on. Katagawa painfully swallowed. “That was hot--Fuck, I meant smooth! I smoo-- MEANT smooth!” It was too late to continue to fix his mistake. Jack already had his arms around him and was lovingly kissing his head. Katagawa dug his face into his cider. “I’m ready for death. Kill me.”

Jack’s cackled warmed his chest then that warm took a hard nosedive into venereal regions that made his legs briefly buckle when Jack breathed into his ear, a growl in the back of his throat. “You sure you want that, Kitten? I’m pretty ruthless.”

“Oh, please, torture me.” He said without thinking.

His grin twitched while his form glitched again from excitement. “Youuuu serious, Kat?”

Katagawa took a very long swing from his drink, avoiding his gaze.

“Answer the question, Junior.” He cooed playfully.

The ex-CEO huffed. “Yes, I’m serious. I’ve had… dreams… fantasies.”

“And you never brought them up to me? I’m insulted.”

“Can we not discuss this in public?”

“Oh, of course, when it’s about you, we can’t discuss it but when it’s me you want to push it. I see how it is.”

“I have my reasons, when I do it, I simply want to tease you. When _you_ do it, you take it too far. Do you not see where your hand is?”

Jack scoffed, taking his hand off his belt. “Fine. I’ll behave… until we get back.”

“Good. When we return to our bed, I don’t want you to behave.” Katagawa purred as he stroked a finger under his chin.

His form shuddered so hard that his voice module sounded like it his systems crashed for a second. “Jesus Christ, Kat.”

“Hang in there, darling. I want to enjoy this moment just a bit longer.”

Jack relaxed his shoulders and rested his cheek on top of his head. “I don’t mind that...”


	2. Chapter 2

“We need to talk about boundaries first, Kitten. What do you want me to do to you?” 

“Everything.”

“Katagawa, I appreciate that you trust me, but I don’t want to hurt you or give you another coughing fit.”

His eyes went wide, when the ex-CEO grabbed him by the collar and yanked him so effortlessly into his space. “I _want_ you to hurt me. I want you to tie me up, make me blind. I want you to tease me in my ear. I want you to bruise every inch of my skin with your mouth. I want scars running down my back and I want it so agonizingly slow, even when I plead for release do not give it to me until you see that I’ve earned it. My safeword is green. Everything you need is in the drawer. Get on with it.”

“Fuck.” Jack sat, slack jawed. Their sex lives have never ventured outside rough thrusts and choking for the hologram. In brutal honesty, Jack was _afraid_ to hurt Katagawa. If anything, he wanted the ex-CEO to abuse him. His erection was uncomfortably rubbing against his fly. Katagawa wanted to be in pain and he wanted it slow and already the hologram was thinking about how to do it. Thinking about Katagawa losing control underneath him was making his cock twitch. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

He found the blindfold, handcuffs, and a pocket knife in his bedside drawer, which made him wonder what Katagawa was doing before he showed up. God, as if he wasn’t hard enough already.

“You’re shaking.” Katagawa stated the obvious. “You haven’t done this before. Do you need me to talk you through it?”

“I’ll be fine.” He grumbled, looking over the cuffs. “I was just thinking.”

“Jack.”

“Ah-ah-ah--!” He put a hand on his chest, pushing him. “I know what you’re doing, Kat.”

He looked at him innocently. “What am I doing, Jacky?”

The hologram wasn’t sure why that name gave him such a tingling ride as if it was a more prolific parental name, which Katagawa refused to call him by. Jack hated that he was taking advantage of that and the way he was looking at him, with those half lidded eyes and puckered lips, wet from his tongue. The way his ECHOeye glowed so brightly in the low light, it was all driving him crazy. “You are NOT turning this onto me, Kitten. You want this and I’m giving it to you.”

“I’m willing to do whatever is more comfortable to you. And you seem to be way mor--” Jack pounced, using his hand to shove him into the mattress. Frazzled, Katagawa gawked with wide eyes at him as the now unclothed hologram towered over him, glowering down with the cuffs in his hands. His anger left him breathless. “Ohhhhello.”

He nestled down on his lap, putting on a more stoic face. He grabbed his wrists and placed them above his head. Katagawa laid there starstruck. This wasn’t even his intention. He did want Jack to torture him like this but the AI was much more durable than Katagawa. The ex-CEO had a breaking point. Jack didn’t. He could go on for ages and, boy, did Katagawa want to push that.   
“You’re not going to blindfold me?”

“Not yet. I want you to watch this first.” How the hologram looked from this angle, the way he was studying the knife was making his legs squirm. How he wanted Jack to claw at him until he was bleeding. “This knife is pretty freakin’ dull, Kat.” He tossed it off the bed, carelessly. With a snap of his fingers, a much more intimidating blade appeared in his hands. Katagawa’s heart pulsated hard against his chest as Jack purred, “Now, _this_ is going to hurt you.”

He could restrain the whimper that escaped his throat that captured the AI’s attention. Grinning wickedly, Jack bent down to his face and gently caressed the blade along his neck. “I’m sorry, did you say somethin’, Kitten? I could have sworn I, ah--” He purposely led the knife up to his temple. He watched Katagawa’s eyes grow huge when he realized what he was doing and his wriggling against the restraints intensified. He positioned the weapon so that the tip circled around his port. He adored how Katagawa shut his eyes tight as he adorably let out a shaky exhale that vaguely enunciate the phrase ‘oh my god’.

“Don’t worry, we’ll come back to that later...” He dragged the tip back down his neck and lifted it when he met his collarbone. “-- when you look the part.”

His eyes fluttered open and met his right as he drew back up. He was grinding hard into his crotch just so he could feel him between the layers of clothing. Even though the feeling was simulated in his wrists, Katagawa missed the rubbing of the metal against his skin as he pulled against it. Jack was making up for it. Good god, how he was making up for it with his mouth.

“You must be feelin’ real tight. Feeling it push and grind into you. That’s gotta be awful not to be touching me instead.”

“Please…!” Katagawa moaned.

He quirked a surprised brow, his rhythm ever consistent. “Please, what, Kat?”

He couldn’t answer at first, distracted with the side of the blade zigging and zagging over his stomach that shivered beneath it. “Fix it… please.”

“You asked so nicely, but honestly? I don’t think you’ve earned the privilege to feel me yet.” He stopped the knife at his belt and tapped the metal clasp, all the while memorizing his face. “You haven’t won me over yet, especially with these on. I’m genuinely asking you here, Kat. You want to take these off the old fashion way or the kinky way?”

“Cut them.”

“No hesitation. I like that. You must _really_ \--” He bucked his hips into him. “--want me.”

Katagawa arched his back with a whine. He could feel his underwear beginning to chafe his erection. “Please, don’t stop talking.”

“Now, that. I can promise.” First was his heavy overcoat that had large buttons in the middle. He took the knife and ran it up the left side, not giving a shit about defiling Katagawa’s fashion sense. He wanted to see his slender torso and maim it with his name cut multiple times into his skin. This man was his and he will be screaming for the AI when he was finished with him. He sliced through the sleeves, adoring the tint of fear on the ex-CEO’s face. “That’s one. Three more to go, Kitten. Remember to keep breathing slow.”

Katagawa sucked a deep breath in through his nose and released it as a trembling exhale. He wasn’t going to have a terrible coughing fit ruin this moment for either of them. Jack finished off the third layer with a bit more finesse. Dancing the blade over his neck and creating little paths in his skin, he then applied pressure on his collar to start slicing through his last two shirts. Katagawa’s prolonged moan as his eyes fluttered to a close made Jack deliberately slowed the cut. Jack squeezed his thighs around his hips to stop him from wiggling as if he was bargaining for release by seeing how much he could stimulate his dick. It was working too. He wasn’t going to thrust again with the knife edging towards his stomach, but he did stop and dipped the tip down enough to make Katagawa gasp. Jack was not going to come down from this position easily. He pressed his nose into his port and grabbed him by the throat with his free hand. He shuddered at his disjointed gasps along side the electric jolt surging through his body.   
Jack swallowed the tremor in his throat, speaking gruffly. “I know what you’re doing, Kat. Don’t think I won’t punish you for it if you do that again… _Answer_ me.”

“Yes, sir.” That overly submissive tone fell out of his mouth so naturally that Jack twitched. Katagawa was really enjoying this. He was enjoying _him_.

He beamed. He eased up on his neck and bite his earlobe, tugging it. “Goooood boy.” 

He made a desperate little noise that had Jack give in for a moment. He briefly kissed his lips, which earned him a thankful airless grunt. So he liked being praised too. That seemed to be a little too on the head, since he knew that already, but he never thought Katagawa spreading out his legs a bit more whenever he complimented him was just a pride thing. This was giving him all sorts of ideas. Finally, his torso was free from its bonds. He never had the chance to really look at his chest, since Jack was mostly behind or under Katagawa during intercoarse. There were old scars lining his chest when that Zer0 tech suit malfunctioned. Jack wasn’t sure if touching it would stimulate bad memories. He was thankful that there was no trace of electric scarring from when he accidentally electrocuted--Jack didn’t want to think about that day. That day was torture for a number of reasons. Instead, he focused on the beauty of his curves and angles.

“God, look at you. Look at these gorgeous scars you have. I think you’re perfect to take a few more, maybe some long, painful strokes. You’re already sexy enough, but a few more for me, I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.” He said this as he made an agonizingly slow squiggly line with his knife from the middle of his pecs, down and lingered around his stomach, before ending at the hip bones, stroking them with the tip. Katagawa was beginning to sweat and quiver under him. Fuck having a blindfold, the look of fright mixed with deep arousal in his eyes was stoking his ego wonderfully. 

He eased himself off him. “Sit up.”

Katagawa obeyed, pushing himself up with his legs. Jack felt himself getting impatient as he admired his work thus far. He felt dizzy from hunger. The knife carefully cut through his last layer of trousers, he tossed the belt to the side before starting on the second layer. He could clearly see his dick yearning to be freed from his cuddl duds. Jack needed it so bad but the desire to mark Katagawa was stronger. He eased onto his lap and grinned at the ex-CEO gasping.

“Frustrating, isn’t it? To be so tantalizingly close--nnmph” It was getting harder to talk as he grinded into him, sharp pleasure surging up his spine. He moaned, “Christ, you feel so _good_. I think you’re ready for this...”

He climbed on him, forcing his head into his shoulder with his free hand. Katagawa almost screamed when he tore the knife through his back. It was a holographic knife, Jack programmed it to not penetrate skin but to merely simulate the pain. He wasn’t sure if it would work at first with that quick scratch, but hearing the man under him breathlessly begging for more. Oh _god_ he was going to enjoy this. Slowly, to really give Katagawa want he needed, he dragged the blade down to a curve for the J which connected to the first line. 

“You’re mine, Kat.” He growled, “Don’t you ever forget that. If you do, I’ll burn my name into your skin, so whenever it burns, whenever you’re in pain you will remember who owns you.”

Katagawa’s moaning shortly became shouts of pleasure that was really distracting Jack from trying to talk. Drunkenly, he kissed his neck, sucking his skin into his teeth as he finished off the C. He tried not to hurry too much with the last letter as he fought the desire to be inside him or to have Katagawa be in him. He didn’t care anymore, he needed him. He licked the sweat from his neck, savoring the salt on his tongue. Finally, his name was marked into him. Jack grabbed his arms, pulled them up, and roughly shoved the ex-CEO back down onto the mattress. He eased his hand down and covered his eyes.

“Now this is where I blindfold you.” He leaned to reach for the blindfold.

Katagawa whimpered. “Don’t.”

“Don’t?” Jack wasn’t going to force him to put the blindfold on. He pulled away from his head and looked at him curiously. “You weren’t opposed to it in the beginning.”

“I need to see you take me over. I need you to dig your eyes into mine until I lose my voice. Make me your bitch.”

His form wavered, shuddering at his tone, his feeble voice carrying out such a harsh command. “You’re already my bitch, you sicko.”

“You’re calling me the sicko after all you’ve said and done?” The right side of his lips curled up in that smug smile Jack always wanted to kiss off. 

Jack did just that. He kissed him and bit at his lower lip until he could finally taste the blood on his tongue. Both of them shuddered at the sensation. The hologram couldn’t pace himself anymore, not when he was this close. He pulled down the rest of his pants, and he pressed hard into the ex-CEO, his hands aggressively feeling over his sweaty body. Katagawa let out an urgent, growling moan as his cybernetic hands broke the chains of the cuffs. As if his life depended on it, he clung onto the hologram, forcefully grabbing and clawing at his back. Jack tore away from his lips, that were the perfect shade of purple, to shove back into them again as he fingered his port with the knife. Screaming the AI’s name into mouth, Katagawa was reaching his limits. His skin burned with every scratch Katagawa gave him.  
Jack gnawed his teeth into his shoulder. He wasn’t willing to give in until he bruised the ex-CEO has much as he could physically take. His keening moans were sending him over the edge. Even though he was a hologram and he did have restrain, it was having difficulty holding out. He wanted Katagawa to finish first, it was his reward. He needed to feel him cave in under him and, fuck, Katagawa looked so gorgeous right now. Jack put his lips and tongue to his port right as he aggressively pulsed into him again. That erupted throughout Katagawa as he orgasmed through Jack’s name. It was so beautiful to his ears, wearing him down to come into the man under him. 

Jack collapsed on top of him, cradling Katagawa’s head. The ex-CEO let out a few coughs through closed lips before continuing to gasp. He still had a firm hold on him, but Jack didn’t mind. He loved it. “Fuck, I love you. You okay, Kitten?”

“I love you more…” He nicked his neck, squeezing him. “Oh, Jack, that was marvelous.”

“Yeah? Good… good ‘cause you deserve the best from me. You did really good, Kat. You should probably get new cuffs, though.”

“Maybe.” He snickered, “You were wonderful too, darling… Perhaps, this _is_ a shared ownership.”

“Oh yeah, I’m all yours, babe, and you’re all mine.”

“Mmmm…” Jack could feel him signing his name into his back with his finger. He shivered at his dark giggling. “You’re all mine… But not officially, yet.”

“Oh, Kitten, if you want to keep going, I am more than happy to oblige.” He rubbed against his dick to emphasis his point and Katagawa groaned with a laughing smile.

“Oh, in a moment, darling. You wore me out. Everything is sore.”

“Me? Wear you out? I should be given a freakin’ medal for doing the impossible.”

“You shut up.” He was smiling as he said that.

“Man, you must have liked it. You’ve been smiling a whole lot today.”

“I guess, I’m starting to feel like my old self again, because of you… Are you opposed to that?”

“Not at all, Kitten. I love it. I love you.”

“As you should.”

“As if there’s any other competition, Kat.”

“But of course, because if there were I would kill them and then…” He caught fistfuls of his hair and shoved him close to his face as he purred evilly. “... punish you greatly.”

Jack blinked wildly. “I… I am so turned on right now. God, you’re hot.”

“I know.” He flipped the hologram over, straddling his sides as he crashed his mouth into his lips. Oh yes, this was going to be a marvelous Mercenary Day.


End file.
